


Forbidden love

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Princes, Torchwood AU, princes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: Torchwood princes au:Prince Jack Harkness is expected to choose a wife... but what happens when a young welsh prince catches his eye at the ball.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato (implied/mentioned)
Kudos: 29





	Forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this oneshot I've made both jack and ianto gay.

"JACK HARKNESS I HOPE YOU'RE GETTING READY UP THERE" came the shrill voice of the mother of the american prince. Jack sighed, tonight was the night. It was the night they found him a wife. Jack didn't want a wife, but his mother was adamant that he marry into one of the welsh kingdoms. He sighed again and slipped his sash over his outfit, "READY MOM!" He called out. He glanced in the mirror one last time and fixed his outfit. Maybe... maybe he wouldn't have to choose... maybe gray would hit it off with some princess... gray was only a year younger than him after all. He made his way down to the ballroom to await his first guest. 

Their first family arrived, their daughter was a simpering princess named Gwen who fawned over jack immediately. He greeted her with a charming grin and light kiss to the top of her fair skinned hand before he let her swish her way into the ballroom. She was pretty, he supposed. Her dark, almost ebony, hair flowed freely over her shoulders like a dark waterfall, her fair skin and chocolate eyes were complimented by an emerald, flowing dress with long sleeves flared at the end giving her an almost angel like appearance. He stood at the door, greeting family upon family when.... "jack... this is princess rhiannon ... they are a respectable family who live here in Cardiff" his mother introduced as jack greeted her and gave her a kiss on the hand... like he had the past thirty girls... rhiannon was pretty too she had chocolate hair and a sapphire dress to match her sapphire pendant... but jack didn't notice this... he couldn't. His breath hitched as he caught sight of a young prince stood behind rhiannon. He was dressed in red and black and he was gorgeous. His eyes followed the prince through the doors and into the ballroom. Jack was vaguely aware of his mother nudging his father happily, obviously assuming rhiannon had caught jack's eye and not... whoever HE was. 

The party wouldn't officially start for another hour. The guests took to just chatting and sipping wine, that was when his mother approached him with the young prince from before "jack... it seems the guests are all here... why don't you show ianto around the grounds for a little while, whilst your father and I chat to some families to see what families we approve of." Jack only nodded as his mother walked off. "Sorry..." ianto began "seems you're stuck with me". Jack laughed "hmm no I think you're stuck with Me" he joked though he struggled to keep his voice steady, Ianto's velvety welsh vowels sent shivers down his spine with every word. "So.... we should... take a walk around the grounds" jack suggested as he lead the way outside. 

They walked for a while before jack began to speak again "so why are you here... I wasn't told any princes would be coming". Ianto smiled "well Rhiannon's my sister... they want her to marry cause she's older but only by a year ... so my parents are forever trying to find me someone" he explained. "How old are you?" Jack questioned. "I'm 19" ianto informed him, jack's heart leapt "same" he told him. "So" ianto broke the few seconds of silence "who are you going to choose". Jack groaned and ran a hand down his face "I don't know... who's prettiest?", ianto laughed "I don't know... probably you" He joked ... at least jack assumed he was joking. "I have to let you know ... if you choose my sister you'll become my brother in law and I will THRASH you at tennis" Ianto laughed as they made their way back inside to the party which was just starting .

The night was okay, jack guessed. He flirted and charmed a few princesses and ladies he even found time to introduce himself to the families. But he still couldn't take his eyes off the young prince, who was fetchingly draped against the wall. He made his way over to him "not trying to find someone?" He asked him. Ianto shrugged "not exactly my scene" he confessed in a low voice which, once again, sent shivers through jack's body. "Come on..." jack laughed grabbing Ianto's hand and spinning him onto the dance floor. They had fun they really did until jack's mother pulled him aside "what do you think you're doing young man... I TOLD you girls only ... the joneses are a respectable family... he ... is just your friend in fact I think he's found someone already." His mum hissed glancing at where ianto was smiling and laughing with a princess named tosh. Jack's heart sank... of course ianto had found someone. 

Ianto rejoined jack a few moments later, "found someone?" Jack teased glancing at tosh. Ianto frowned "who tosh?... no no we're freinds I've known her for a while ... she's like a sister to me ... plus... I think she's got her heart set on another prince named Owen". Jack felt slightly relieved "heart set on anyone yourself?" He asked casually looking into iantos ocean blue eyes. "Yeah..." the welsh prince replied, as he tore his eyes away "but it could never work out". Jack raised his eyebrows "uh oh... parents don't approve?". Ianto shrugged "probably not...". Jack winced "forbidden love" he joked, Ianto giggled. God, jack thought, ianto was adorable... what was he going to do. 

"silence everyone it's time for the prince to make his decision" the voice of the butler rang out through the room. Jack smiled at ianto one last time before making his way to the front of the room. "I um... hello everyone thank you for coming I should really choose now... you're all beautiful and lovely girls but I um... I" he stumbled over his words as his eyes fell on Ianto once more. Ianto's beautiful ocean eyes and cheeky smile. Ianto's soft hair that jack would just love to run his hands through. "I...." he couldn't do this "I'm sorry" he rushed away ignoring the calls from his mother as he rushed out of the palace and onto the grounds needing the air. 

Ianto's eyes widened. "Excuse me..." he sais hurriedly as he pushed through the crowd, following jack onto the grounds. He made his way over to the hill where the american prince sat. He sat himself down next to him "what was all that about?". Jack shook his head as he raised his eyes to meet Ianto's "I can't" he said simply. Ianto frowned "why not they all seemed nice". Javk swallowed "I'm not... I mean I never... I don't..." he trailed off. Ianto reached out a hand, resting it on top of jack's "you don't... like girls?" He questioned softly. Jack diverted his eyes, looking to the grass in shame. The words that tumbled from iantos mouth next, surprised jack immensely "neither do I" the welsh prince murmured, reaching out a hand and turning jack to face him "and you really are the most beautiful here". Jack swallowed as ianto gazed into his eyes. Suddenly ianto lunged forward, capturing jack's lips with his own in a forceful yet somehow still gentle kiss. Jack froze for a second, letting out a surprised breath of air before his eyes fluttered shut and he began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist as they fell back onto the grass. Jack let out a small contented sigh as ianto deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into jack's mouth. Eventually they had to pull apart for air, ianto was laying on top of jack as they rested their foreheads together. "Respectable family eh?" Jack murmured smiling. Ianto grinned "mmmm" he agreed "forbidden love". That’s where they laid for a while, waiting for the families to leave. They laid under the stars talking about where they would go... well, you can’t expect them to stay here and let jack get married? Right?


End file.
